Sora Hatake
|- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Weight | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" |Part I: 35.9 kg Part II: 46.9 kg |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Blood type | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |O+ |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ocupation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 12px;" | |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Affiliation | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | Konohagakure Allied Shinobi Forces |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Team | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |N/A |- bgcolor="#c5c5c5" align="center" | colspan="2" style="font-size: 11px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px;" | Rank |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Rank | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" | |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Ninja Registration | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |012626 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Academy Grad. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |12 |- | style="background-color: #e5e5e5; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 10px; line-height: 11px;" | Chūnin Prom. Age | style="background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px;" |14 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 0px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;"| Family |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Nature Type Lightning Release(Affinity) Fire Release Water Release |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | Jutsu Lightning Release: Snake Lightning Lightning Release: Thunder Lightning Strike Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Water Prison Technique Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Water Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Formation Wall Summoning Technique Shadow Clone Technique |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #f2f2f2; border-style: solid; border-color: #a6a6a6; border-width: 1px; padding: 2px; font-size: 11px;" | |}Sora Hatake (はたけそら, Hatake Sora) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Sora has fair-skinned with yellow eyes. Her signature trait is her long silver hair with two small braids at the side of her head. She's a little taller than the average height of her group age. In Part I, her silver hair are around the shoulder length with two small braids at the side of her head. She wears her "hitai-ate" (forehead protector) on her left arm. In Part II, her hair got longer and still with her two small braids at the said of her head. She wears a black one piece with no sleeves. Over her one piece, she wears a off shoulder shirt with loose long sleeve. Her outfit is black boots with heels, she wears her "hitai-ate" (forehead protector) on left arm. Abilities Sora is is valued highly for her combat prowess. Taijutsu Sora's proficiency in taijutsu allows her to take various approaches in close combat. Adept of taijutsu, she starts at young age to train. Kakashi Hatake being her uncle, trained her to have great skills in taijutsu. Her favorite part of taijutsu is sensing the power of her opponents. She develops incredibly good precision ans stamina by Part II. Ninjutsu In the beginning of the series, Sora was not skilled in chakra control. But throughout Part I, and, by Part II, she worked hard to improved her chakra control. She begs her uncle Kakashi Hatake to teach her to be better in ninjutsu. So her ninjutsu developed under the teachings of Kakashi. Mostly in the series, she focused on excelling in ninjutsu. Nature Transformation In Part I, Sora starts her journey with Kakashi as she learns how to control her chakra. She learned that her nature affinity is lightning, as most her family's member has this affinity with this nature type. In Part II, she learns to use the Fire Release and Water Release. Status Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT